


By the light of dawn

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: Musical Shenanigans [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Despair, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It just happened, M/M, Regret, Self-Pity, but it's up to you, mentioned abusive relationship, nothing graphic or explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do a series where I describe a Haikyuu ship (OTP or OT3/4/…) with a song that reminds me of them or describes their relationship best in my opinion; accompanied by a headcanon. I’ll tag spoilers or trigger warnings properly.</p><p>These will be really short stories, if anyone is interested in expanding these into a proper fic, feel free to contact me by messaging here or in my <a href="http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>! Whichever platform you feel comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the light of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if I love these characters or just love to see them suffering...

 

 

 

Iwaizumi could see the air crystallizing, every time he let out a nervous breath while looking at his watch for the xxth time. Tokyo was having its coldest winter this year, it was hard on Iwaizumi no matter how much he thought he was used to snow. Why was he so early at the meeting point? There was nothing wrong with going early to an appointment, however, maybe it was best to wait somewhere and then he could come to the park ten minutes before. He looked around one more time, then looked at his phone for messages or calls. There was nothing negative, like cancelling or signs of being late. Though, nothing positive, too. "It's normal Hajime, calm down, you're half an hour early." he tried to reason with himself, found a bench and put the flowers he bought next to him carefully. Waiting was not good for Iwaizumi. Not because it was cold, actually he wasn't thinking about the weather at all.

Images were rushing through his brain like a thousand spears, yet he felt in his bones that the pain wasn't enough. How could someone atone for their sins? When it was all said and done (done, for their case), only solution Iwaizumi could wish for was to never exist in the first place. Rewinding it all; maybe vanishing into a parallel universe where Oikawa never existed? Like that kind of salvation could exist for him... Now he was having second thoughts about contacting Oikawa after 5 years. He admitted it was selfish and downright shameful to expect forgiveness, yet Oikawa was kind enough to accept meeting and hearing a douche bag like him out. Hurting Oikawa -both physically and mentally- was the worst Iwaizumi could get; after all the self-pitying, wrong choices and denials, struggling with alcohol but thankfully surviving, he was feeling much better and ready for commitment. Though, how could he persuade Oikawa that he was better than he used to be? He wished there could be a device that could measure his seriousness, or he could rip open his skull to show that he wasn't able to get Oikawa out of his mind. Would all these make sense to him? Iwaizumi was drowning in past again, he tried to distract himself and checked his watch. Oikawa was 20 minutes late. Well, Iwaizumi was ready to wait until eternity, ready to accept whatever came his way. That instant, his phone started to ring. The number belonged to Oikawa but the voice didn't.

Iwaizumi was having hard time controlling his limbs, were these really his legs, moving at this pace? The wind was strong, cooling his flushed cheeks. He could hear some sirens, getting louder at every step. Why was he running even though he knew it was his doom waiting at the end of the road? Flowers! Goddamn flowers, Iwaizumi went all the trouble to get a nice bouquet for Oikawa but they were already forgotten, lying quietly on the bench. There was a yellow thread ahead, resembling a finish line with some crowd gathered around. Iwaizumi wasn't able to differentiate who was who, all he wanted to was to finish the race. 

"Get outta my way!" he shouted. He- Oika- What? It was all in slow motion, him trying to run, cops holding onto his arms, trying to stop him. The sirens continued to scream into the night, their lights so blinding. Iwaizumi felt like his body and soul were falling apart. Watching blue and red, dancing in harmony, almost trying to escape Iwaizumi's sight, he was thrown in the void once again. A black veil covered everything else surrounding Iwaizumi. 

*

First two days, all he could do was to stare into blank space, occasionally move his arm or slump on the couch, tearing himself away. On the third day, he listened to himself while crying. He was asking why did this had to happen or how he wasn't able to experience more with Oikawa and it sickened him to the bones. 

Yeah. He realized he was crying for himself, rather than the other. He had enough of this selfishness and wanted to break free.

*

What? Oh. The bottle slipped from his hand, forming a gradually growing and clear pond on the linoleum floor. After realizing the demon inside him, it was forbidden for him to grieve anymore. 

_It don't matter when you turn_  
Gonna survive  
You live and learn  
I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
By the light of dawn  
  
A midnight blue, day and night  
I've been missing you  
I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
Almost makes me crazy  
Come and live with me  
  
Either way, win or lose  
When you're born into trouble  
You live the blues  
I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
See it almost makes me crazy  
  
Times, nothing's right, if you ain't here  
I'll give all that I have just to keep you near  
I wrote you a letter, I tried to make it clear  
That you just don't believe that I'm sincere  
I've been thinking about you, baby  
Woo, hoo, hoo  
  
Plans and schemes  
Hopes and fears  
Dreams that deny for all these years  
I, I've been thinkin' about you, baby  
Living with me, wow  
  
I've been thinkin' about you, baby  


**Author's Note:**

> What have I done oh god get me out of here. I'll review it sometime late, leaving it with the typos or grammar mistakes im done.


End file.
